Let's Play Locked Away
"Let's Play Locked Away" is the 3rd episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 107th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy and Quack Quack sign a contract with Mr. Cat to put their yogurt, comic books and Stumpy's phone in a super protected safe-deposit box. Plot Stumpy, Quack Quack and Mr. Cat are relaxing with a comic book, some yogurt, and a newspaper respectively. Meanwhile, some sheep are grazing on the grass nearby. Stumpy says he likes the sheep because they are calm and gentle; sensing an opportunity to pull off another one of his scams, Mr. Cat tell to him and Quack Quack that the sheep might eat their comic books and yogurt. The two of them instantly become paranoid about protecting their possessions, and Mr. Cat suggests keeping them in a safe-deposit box at the bank. The bank turns out to be run by Mr. Cat, who makes Stumpy and Quack Quack pay a lot of money and sign a huge contract to put their things in the safe-deposit box. He also encourages Stumpy to hide his phone in the box because the sheep are "capable of anything". Stumpy and Quack Quack walk away from the bank, relieved that their stuff is safe. Just then, Quack Quack starts to feel hungry, and Stumpy's phone starts ringing. They realize that since they put all their things in the safe-deposit box, they can't access it either. They try asking Mr. Cat if they can have their things back, but he tells them that they must pay two yogurts and a phone to access their stuff. Since they don't have any more yogurt or phones, he kicks them out of the bank. Stumpy and Quack Quack ask Kaeloo for help. Kaeloo notes that the contract has no loopholes at all, but she decides to renegotiate it with Mr. Cat. She sees Stumpy and Quack Quack making a list of supplies and asks them what they are doing. They explain that they are planning to rob the bank while she discusses the contract with Mr. Cat. Kaeloo informs them that robbery is illegal and tells them to rely on her. Kaeloo goes to the bank to talk things over with Mr. Cat. Meanwhile, Quack Quack lowers Stumpy near the safe using a fishing rod so he can get past the laser security system. Mr. Cat sees them and asks what they are doing. Stumpy holds up a pair of swim trunks and pretends that he forgot them at the bank earlier. Mr. Cat immediately realizes that they are trying to rob the bank, but Kaeloo, oblivious as usual, fails to notice anything suspicious. Stumpy pulls out a bazooka and tries to shoot open the safe-deposit box. This time, Kaeloo shows up as a police officer and arrests him and Quack Quack for attempted robbery. Since Kaeloo and Mr. Cat are alone now, Mr. Cat attempts to ask her out on a date. Unfortunately, his choice of words makes her misunderstand his offer and think he is trying to bribe her. She transforms and beats him up with the safe-deposit box. The box ends up opening from the force of the beating, and Stumpy and Quack Quack see it; unfortunately, they still can't access their things because they are locked inside a police car. A sheep walks up next to the box, to their horror. Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Sheep Mentioned Characters * Mr. Coolskin * Ursula Trivia * Stumpy saying "The precious..." is a reference to "Lord of the Rings". * Mr. Cat uses innuendos to imply that he wants to take Kaeloo on a date and have sex with her, but she doesn't understand. * Mr. Cat attempts to ask Kaeloo on a date. The two had previously gone on a date in "Let's Play Baby-Sitting", only in that episode, Kaeloo was the one who asked Mr. Cat out. Gallery Lockedaway1.png Signhereandhere.png Lockedaway.png Realization.png|Stumpy realizes, far too late, what he's done Draggedoutbyclones.png Itisvalid.png Breakin.png Lockedaway2.png Stealing.png Mrcatandkaeloo.png|Mr. Cat attempts to flirt with Kaeloo Kaelooblushing.png Letusout.png|Stumpy after being arrested Unlockedaway.png Fateiscruel.png D064ABA9-6B4E-4D55-A5AE-D56B544B0531.jpeg 0DBD397F-0FEE-4E6E-BB0D-EFEF4EF93BFC.jpeg C7C1A6BE-9189-44E8-9F54-9F28AE975A6C.jpeg FE990AE7-50B8-41D5-B6C5-33A0ACE58AF6.jpeg 78DE7624-1AB2-4AA3-8EB1-78373E40A45A.jpeg 078CB72F-A399-45FC-AB6B-ADD93D284F9F.jpeg 14CB737F-41BB-42B8-AF8A-73E1DE83CFA9.jpeg 5C1F733D-9EB3-4930-9950-982463F584C9.jpeg Mr. Cat Waving At Viewers.png Stumpy Holding Absorbant Briefs.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes